lifesimmerfandomcom-20200216-history
Amanda Lothario
'''Amanda Lothario (Lopez) '''is sim that Lifesimmer created for her The Sims 2 Season 2 series. Biography She is unique Sim in both University and All In One let's plays. Amanda attended Sim State University majoring in arts. Amanda is a good student, she would often get an A+ on her final exams, leading her to often snagging a spot on the dean's list. She is a pleasure Sim, as LifeSimmer described Amanda is "all about herself", and has a secondary aspiration of family. Amanda was close friends with Lauren Santander and Yvette Gray throughout University. Amanda has several love interests throughout the series, being Remington Sims , Lauren Santander, Avri Miller, and later Don Lothario. Amanda met Remington in Sim State's University Way Shops, and has a negative chemistry with him, however upon beggining a relationship with Remington, she gained a bolt of chemistry with him. LifeSimmer described Amanda and Remington's relationship as Amanda "using" Remington to get into the secret society. As for her fling with Lauren Santander, they kissed during their trip to Twikkii Island, but never performed any more romantic interactions afterwards. However, She and Lauren did remain close friends, also remain being in love with her even after Lauren cheated on Amanda by responding positively to being hit on by the evil mascot Nicholas Okuma. Amanda met Avri in the Campus Student Lounge when she was performing drumming for tips, when Avri gave her a tip. Amanda took a liking to Avri, and soonafter begin a relationship with him, although several times when Amanda invited him out Avri would deliberately ignore Amanda as the interactions would constantly dissapear from Amanda's action queue as Avri is busy doing something else (skating at the Rapid Racers Roller Rink; and playing darts at 250 Main Street). Amanda's first ever WooHoo was with Avri, while she was still a young adult at Sim State. Amanda threw a graduation party shortly following her final exam during her senior year, and it ended badly due to the evil mascot Nicholas Okuma hitting on Lauren, causing Amanda to lose Lauren as her best friend, and the party ending up being A Real Dud. Amanda grew up badly, due to her aspiration meter being on red level. After completing university with a degree in Arts, Amanda moved into an apartment in Downtown Pleasantview and invited Avri to move in. Amanda and Avri got a roommate, Jason Menon, to reduce their rent price. For several days Amanda (along with Avri) was unable to find a job in the Culinary career (and Journalism for Avri, but Avri found a job in the Journalism career earlier than Amanda). Amanda cheated on Avri with Don Lothario, the Pleasantview Cassanova, and got caught by Avri in the act. Amanda shortly got pregnant with Don's baby. Amanda finally found a job in the Culinary career as a drive through clerk, but got put on maternity leave after only a day of working. After the birth of baby Rose Lopez, Amanda purchased a bakery in Bluewater Village, and quits her job in the Culinary Career. Trivia *All the parties Amanda ever threw never went beyond Snoozer. *Amanda got electrocuted once. *Amanda Is LifeSimmer's first unique sim to be featured in two different LPs. *Lifesimmer has recreated Amanda in The Sims 4 CAS demo. Amanda1.png|Amanda's Young Adult everyday outfit. Amanda2.png|The University Household Amanda Lopez.JPG|Amanda in The Sims 4 CAS Demo 001a.PNG|Amanda throwing a drink at Johnson. a002.PNG|Amanda passing out while eating.